Something To Talk About
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: When Diana seems distracted, she and Shayera have an interesting conversation. BMWW Dialogue only challenge.


A/N: This was just done as a dialogue only challenge piece. It's shorter than I'd like it to be, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Continuity-wise, it occurs before Starcrossed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or any mentioned characters. They belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros.

* * *

"Diana, are you even listening to me?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shayera. I'm just…distracted, I suppose."

"Mind telling me by what? We're the only ones currently in here and that iced mocha can't be that good."

"I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Something wrong with your quarters?"

"Nothing like that. I've been having some interesting dreams lately that keep me awake."

"Interesting, huh? Exactly how interesting could these dreams be that they keep you up at night, hm?"

"Shayera…"

"Ah ha! So it is those kinds of dreams."

"What would make you think that?"

"Diana, usually you deny it as if I had said you'd committed murder."

"I don't wish to lie to you. Is it that uncommon?"

"Not at all. Popular, in fact. So spill."

"Is talking about it popular as well?"

"They can't be so embarrassing that you don't want to talk about it."

"The dreams don't embarrass me. I'm simply not sure how to explain them to you."

"Well, I guess I could start with how is Batman? In the dream at least."

"You assume my companion is Batman."

"Is it Superman, J'onn, or the Flash?"

"…No."

"John, then."

"It could be…but it isn't."

"That leaves Batman. Unless you've met a man in Patriarch's World…"

"Alright, the man is Batman. It doesn't mean anything."

"Uh huh. If you say so. So what happens?"

"Well, the first time—"

"Wait, the first time? There's been more than one?"

"Of course. Quite a few, in fact. I wouldn't be this tired after just one night. But several nights in succession…"

"This is getting juicier by the second. Please, continue."

"The first time he came to my room. He didn't say a word to me, just pulled me to him. I couldn't make myself resist, though I suppose that's because it was my dream. This time he spoke. He told me how beautiful I was, how much he cared for me; everything that would make his head implode if he thought about them someplace other than my subconscious."

"Right, I see your point. You say this as if you've done it in places other than your quarters."

"That's because we have. Oh, let's see, there's been the conference room, the monitor womb, the Javelin…"

"You're kinky in your dreams."

"Maybe Batman is the kinky one."

"Touché. But is he as cold there as he is everywhere else?"

"No, not at all. He's either warm or hot. When he's warm it's sensual and slow and he knows exactly where to touch just to make me melt. And other times he's on fire: it's wild, passionate, almost animalistic lust. Almost as if he wants to make me scream. Either way it's very good and I thank the gods that the walls in the personal quarters are reinforced and soundproof."

"It sounds nice, Diana. To get relief even if it's just in your dreams."

"Despite the lack of sleep, it is nice. He's always considerate in the dreams; I can tell he doesn't want to hurt me and my pleasure is as important—if not more so—than his. One thing that concerns me is that he's never taken off the cowl.

"Never?"

"Not once. It's intriguing…"

"Diana, you know I'd love to stay and talk this out with you, but I have to be on monitor duty in…oh, about thirty seconds."

"Of course. You wouldn't want to miss relieving John."

"…Did you just make a dirty joke?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Never mind. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Shayera."

"Hello, Princess."

"Batman. What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking to see that everything is in working order."

"So, being paranoid, then? How long…have you been here?"

"In this room? No more than a minute. Any reason why?"

"Just your paranoia rubbing off on me, I suppose."

"Hm. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything between you and Shayera."

"Oh, no, she had to go on monitor duty."

"I see. And you are…? It's getting late."

"I'm surprised you care. But I can't sleep."

"Insomnia?"

"Not quite. It doesn't matter. Since it is so late though, shouldn't you be in Gotham?"

"I told Nightwing to start the patrol. I'll catch up to him."

"That's right. You have your own little team. Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Catwoman—"

"Catwoman is not on my team!"

"No? But the rumors say…"

"You shouldn't listen to rumors, Princess. You wouldn't believe the ones I've heard about you."

"Rumors? About me? Like what?"

"You know, you're right. It is awfully late. I'd better go meet Nightwing."

"Hmph. Of course."

"But I'd like to continue this conversation. Explain about all the things they say you do."

"I do things, now? What kinds of things?"

"All kinds of things, Princess."

"Well, whenever you return I should be in my quarters. I wouldn't mind if you came there to talk."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Of course, I'm sure it'll be a good few weeks before Watchtower paranoia sets in again."

"Actually, I was planning on returning after my patrol."

"Really?"

"Should circumstances allow."

"Then I'll wait up. Be safe."

"I always am, Princess. Oh, and Diana?"

"Yes, Batman?"

"I promise to take off the cowl."

* * *

A/N: Still worried that Batman's OOC, but for my first attempt at writing her I'm surprised that I don't hate how Shayera turned out. Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
